


Rubble (#242 Train)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e08 Thirty-Six Hours, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubble (#242 Train)

**Author's Note:**

> Written because that scene where Charlie and David are getting into each other’s faces would so be a prelude to angry sex if either was a girl or American TV wasn’t so uptight.

Charlie wants to scream.

To scream, rage, throw the damn robot.

The wants to wrap his hands around David’s throat.

He wants to grab David and kiss him, throw him to the floor and have screaming angry sex right there in the dust of the command tent.

David calls him a coward.

He wants to crawl into the toxic train rubble himself just to prove him wrong, just to be done with it all.

But Charlie is a coward. He knows it.

If he had half the guts David did he’d damn the consequences and just tell David the truth.


End file.
